What I've Done
by Ziggy7332
Summary: As she cried, she realized that he had broken her heart for the umpteen time. This time the situation seemed difficult, he has found his true love. She knows that there is nothing that she can do. Will this be an Sonsal or Sonamy?


Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are © to SEGA.

This story was inspired by Pen Vs. Sword and his incredible stories. Love them dude!

And also by the song _**"What I've done" is by Linkin Park.**_

I got the ideas from my friends Mari (AKA Luna) and Fabi (AKA Tenente). Thank you guys.

Well, here it is, my story :)

(Silence)

................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................

.................................................................... :(

_General_ ( -- say it in an French accent) ~AKA moi :D ~ _says to COMMENCER!_

****************************************************************************************

_**~What I've done~**_

**The sun beamed down upon the town of Station Square as the people ran for shade or went inside the stores or their houses to escape the sun's rays. There he was sitting on one of the trees near his house on the branches. His eyes were closed, people who passed by would of thought that the blue hero was asleep. Little did they know that he was awake listening at the world and its sounds. A cheerful pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and a red headband skipped towards the tree and climbed it knowing that her favorite hero was there. She got on one of the branches behind him and was going to shout out his name to see his reaction. Her mouth open, ready to announce his name. Suddenly, the ringing of a phone went off within a house and he open his eyelids revealing his emerald eyes. Quickly, he got off the tree and ran into his house to answer the phone. Amy was left there on top of the tree alone. She got off the tree glumly and went to his front door. She was about to knock on the door when she heard him talking through the phone with someone else. The window was open so she crouched down under the open window and eavesdropped on his conversation. **

"**Hey!", Sonic sounded all excited. There was chattering in the phone, the voice of the person on the other end of the phone. Amy listen carefully trying to recognize the voice, but it was hard to distinguish who it was. Amy peaked over the edge of the window to see him standing there smiling. He chuckled at whatever the person said. **

"**No way! I didn't forget. What are you talking about?" His expression changed now looking all anxious. The person in the phone said something again. **

"**You're coming over right now?" His eyes widen, he ran his right hand through his hair a sign of stress. It seemed like he was sweating. **

"**Okay, I'll see you in five minutes, bye". After hanging up, he dashed off to the bathroom to get prepared for his date. Meanwhile, Amy was sitting down leaning her back against the wall. She was in shocked of what had just happen. Her mind screamed out questions: **_**What is this? Has he met someone new? What is going on? **_**She just sat there stunned. Something fell on top of her hand, some kind of liquid…. like a raindrop. She looked down at her hand, but she noticed that it was difficult to see due to the tears that made her vision blurry. They began to overflow her eyes making them come streaming down her cheeks. She reached her right hand over to her left side of her chest to touch where her heart was. It felt broken. Another part of her mind spoke to her this time trying to comfort her. **_**No! It can't be that way. What if it was one of his friends that called him. You should go ask him if he wants to hangout with you. **_**Amy gave a shaky sigh trying not to let out a sob. Mustering up enough courage to get to her feet and to walk over to the door and knock on it. On the other side of the door, there was a sound of a loud crash like as if a chair had fallen on the ground. There was a voice on the other side near the door, it cussed at the fallen object. He open the door and sighed relieve when he saw that it was only Amy. **

"**Hey Ames, What brings you here?" Sonic had on a content look, smiling his cocky smile that he gave when something made his day. Amy felt that her broken heart glued itself back into place. She smiled back at him and asked shyly.**

"**Well….. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hangout with me today?", there was hope in her voice as she said it. Her heart was now beating fast as if it was about to jump off a cliff. **

"**Uh…Sorry, Amy. But, I'm going to hangout with someone else today. Maybe some other time", he told her. His face trying to be apologetic like it was saying that he 'was sorry that it had to be this way'. Amy's heart could no longer hang on the edge of the cliff and fell down onto the darkness below. On the outside, Amy hold on a composed look and with all her might made the words that he wanted to hear come out. **

"**Oh. That's fine. Yeah, maybe some other day. Bye". Amy turned around and headed home. She looked back to see if he had already closed the door. He did. She let the tears that she was fighting hard against fall down and ran all the way back home. **

**Amy locked herself in her house, turned off all the lights and went to her room to cry out her eyes. She hugged her teddy bear sobbing into it. Her phone ranged, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her best friend, Cream. **

"**Hi, Cream".**

"**Amy, do you wanna go to the mall today?" Amy wiped the tears away. **_**It might help keep the thoughts of you-know-who off you mind. **_

"**Yeah".**

"**Great! I'll come over in a few minutes".**

**Amy tried to keep herself busy by washing the dishes waiting for Cream to come over. There was a knock on the door, she took off the rubber gloves and went to answer the door. **

"**AMY!" A joyful rabbit hugged her, she wore a yellow dress and had on orange and yellow shoes. Who wouldn't like her, everyone adored her for her jolly personality.**

"**Are you ready?", Cream asked letting her go and stepping back**

"**Yes, let's go", Amy said gleefully, Cream brought her back her happy side. **

**The two girls came out of the mall laughing heart fully with their hands full of shopping bags. They were heading to Amy house to drink some tea and cookies, when Amy noticed the couple inside the restaurant across from them. Amy stopped walking and just gazed into the restaurant. Cream noticed that Amy wasn't walking with her. She ran back to her and waved her hand in front of Amy's face. **

"**Amy?" Cream followed Amy's gaze until she saw what had her attention. **

"**Oh", Cream said and looked back at the unmoving Amy. Worry visible in her face for her best friend. The couple inside the restaurant laughed happily. Then the unexpected happen, Sonic kissed her! Amy's heart that was still falling in the darkness has just reached the bottom of the dark pit. It shattered into a million of pieces after seeing that kiss. All this time, she thought that she was THE ONE. Now, the truth has come out and it hurt a lot. Amy gasped for air crossing her arms across her chest to stop the pain going in her heart. The tears began to sting her eyes, she once again ran home leaving Cream alone there. Cream looked at the couple shaking her head in disapproval. She bend over and grabbed Amy's shopping bags that she left behind. She then headed home.**

--

**Dawn came breaking light into the dark, letting everyone know that it was a new day. Amy was on her bed. Her light bed blankets on the ground, her teddy bear all wet and her face dried from the tears. She woke up and remembered what she saw yesterday and began to cry. **

**DING DONG**

**Amy went to her mirror and tried to clean her face from the tears. Her eyes were puffy and red, there was nothing she could with her eyes to make it seem like she wasn't crying. **

**DING DONG**

"**I'M COMING!", Amy yelled walking down the stairs and opening the door to see who it is. **

"**Hey Ames. Do you want to ha- ", Sonic's jovial face changed becoming into a concerned one. He examine her closer and saw that she has been crying. **

"**Are you ok? Did something happen to you?", he asked worriedly. **

"**Yeah, I'm just having one of those female mood swings. I think I want to be alone", Amy replied. **

"**Oh", he said, "then I'll leave you alone for now". **

**With that he ran off to somewhere else. Amy closed the door and went to sob on the sofa. She was writing a poem attempting to put some of her sorrow left on the piece of paper. Some of the sorrow rubbed off, but there was still more in her heart. **

**DING DONG**

**Amy left the finish poem on the coffee table and walked over to the door. She was now pissed off because she wanted everyone to leave her alone. She hoped that she would never see him ever again, therefore she thought of avoiding him. It was only Vanilla, Cream's mother, she seemed very elated. **

"**Guess what?"**

"**What?"**

"**The international food chefs choose you to come to their school to learn how to become a chef!"**

"**Me!?", Amy was shocked at the news. Everyone in Station Square knew that Amy was a great cook, but now she was going to one of the best chef schools and become one. Amy's spirit lighten up from the news. **

"**Amy, don't let this opportunity slip by, I know that your dream is to be a great cook".**

"**Can I go over there now?"**

"**Yes, you want me and Cream to take you?"**

"**Yes please". Amy closed the door behind her and followed Vanilla to go get Cream and then go to the IFC school. It was located on the other side of town, so they had to get a taxi.**

**Sonic was running down the street, when he came across a stand with white roses. He thought of Amy and what she was going through. So he decided to buy a dozen of white roses to make her day. He sprinted to her house and knocked on the door. The door open by itself. **_**Probably forgot to lock it completely, silly girl. **_**He laughed a little imagining her running out the door all ecstatic. There it was on the coffee table, a piece of paper that was waiting for Sonic to notice him. Sonic saw it and went over to see what it was said. The paper was stained with tears, some blotted out the words that were written there. **

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

**It said: **

_**Once there was a pink rose**_

_**Surrounded by the blue wind **_

_**All she could think was about him**_

_**Knowing each other for years and years **_

_**The rain fell down like tears**_

_**She had finally realized she wasn't his true one**_

_**Someone else has won**_

_**Slowly, she began to wither away**_

_**Feeling depressed day by day**_

_**What is really love? Who knows**_

**The poem sounded a lot like Amy's life. Amy had always referred him as the wind, never did he knew that she used this metaphor to describe how he was like. He took the poem with him, leaving the white roses on the table where the poem was. He locked her house and ran over to his house to think of the poem. There in his house, memories of Amy and him came into his head. How every time they would be together, they would be smiling and having a great time. The weird feeling of comfort and happiness every time he would see her. When something went wrong, she was there all optimistic saying that they could do it. Sonic sat there on the couch smiling as he remember the time she was teaching him how to swim. **

**He though he was drowning while she laughed her head off. He stopped screaming and notice that he was in shallow water. He thought of how foolish he must of looked and join with her laughing at his own actions. **

**Or that time when they were at his special meadow and he climbed the tree. Amy wanted to get on, but it was too high for her. He mocked her and her efforts, she got furious and took out her hammer. He pleaded his apology, but she went for it and hit the tree. The tree shook and down he came landing head first into the bushes below. Amy laughed as he kicked his legs in the air while his head was in the bushes. He got out of that situation and decided to play tag with her. He tagged her and dashed off with her behind his trail. The joy of having her chasing him brought many pleasant feelings as she shouted his name and continue to run after him. He knew she would never be able to keep up with her, always slowing down giving her the hope that she would soon get him. It never happen. **

**But, how about when he didn't know what to do with the emotions when they became too overwhelming and foreign to him. He felt bubby and began to sweat every time she bear hugged him or would try to hold his hand. The times that she would confess to him how she feels about him, bravery and will evident in her eyes. All he could say was that he didn't felt that way, when he actually did only that he was too afraid to confess the truth of his emotions for her. He would then run off breaking her heart. How many times has he done this? When she looked at him straight in the eyes and tell him that she loved him. Only to destroy the moment by telling her that they could only be friends and nothing more, pretend to be annoyed when she bear hugged him and called his name in such pure sweetness. Broken her heart into tiny pieces. **

_Cause I've drawn regret _

_From the truth _

_Of a thousand lies_

**That is when he finally understood what the strange emotions were. He enjoyed Sally's company, but it was nothing compared to what he felt for Amy. **

_So let mercy come _

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

**He actually loves Am………….. **

**RIIINNGGGGGGGG RIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG**

**His thoughts were interrupted by the phone. Quickly, he went to answer it. **

"**Hello"**

"**Hey, Sonic this is Tails"**

"**Hey buddy"**

"**Me and the gang are going to the movies wanna come?"**

"**Yeah sure"**

"**Be there at seven thirty, see ya over there, bye".**

**He got off the couch and was going to his kitchen to get a glass of water. When he bumped into someone. **

"**What the!?"**

"**Hi" **

**It was Sally his girlfriend. He was taken aback of her presence. **

"**How did you get in here" **

"**The door was unlocked so I just came in. We're going to the movies?"**

"**Uhhhh…….Yeah, we are. Are you ready?" He didn't really want to her come, but it would be rude since she knew now that they were going. **

"**I'm always ready".**

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself _

_And let go of what I've done_

**Amy came back from the IFC school, she absolutely loved the way that the students were taught and best of all the international kinds of foods they could make. She unlocked her house's door and sat on her couch. She saw the white roses on the coffee table with a small pink letter next to it. **

**It read:**

_**My true loyal friend, whenever you're in need I'm there for you. Through enchanted or rough times that we go have to endure in our lives. Never shall our friendship be lost. Thank you for being there for me on my times of need. Always standing up for what is right. Your optimistic, bubbly and overconfident personality makes even the most dreaded atmosphere turn jolly in a second. That smile of comfort that you give to others makes them feel like they had accomplished something big, trust me I know (wink). Please never stop smiling. **_

_**From you dear friend,**_

_**Sonic :)**_

**Amy just sat there not knowing what to do. One half of her wanted to throw the white roses in the trash and rip the letter into pieces. While the other half told her to save the letter and put the roses in a vase with water. She got up and went to put the roses in a vase of water putting the letter in her pocket. **

**RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**At that instant, the house phone rang. She went over to answer it, roses still in hand.**

"**Hello"**

"**Hi, Amy it's Tails. At seven thirty, me and the crew are going to go see a movie. Ya wanna join?"**

"**Yeah, I'll be there. What movie exactly are we going to watch?"**

"**Transformers number two, Revenge of the Fallen"**

"**Awesome. I'll see you over there, bye"**

"**Bye".**

**Seven ten came around, Amy left her house and walked all the way to the movie theater getting there about five minutes early. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Shadow, Silver, Jet, Wave, Storm, Tikal, and Blaze were there waiting for the rest of the gang. Amy approached them.**

"**Now that we're all here lets go in".**

"**Sonic is coming", Tails responded.**

"**Oh, in that case he should arrive soon" , Amy said pretending to be surprise. She didn't want to see him today. **

"**Sorry, I'm kind of late guys. Shall we go in", Sonic appeared with Sally holding his hand**

"**Alright, I'm so psych!", Sally cried out wounded up. She was trying to get Sonic's friends to like her too.**

**Everyone nodded in agreement, but it was obvious that they didn't like the idea of Sally being there. They all bought their own tickets and entered the theater. They all practically hated Sally, she was just a snobby, rich and annoying person to be with. All she cared of was having everyone paying attention to her or bragging about how rich she is and that she can buy the whole mall. Amy walked at the front next to Cream and Blaze. Once they were inside, Amy went into the girls' bathroom, Sally noticed this. She excused herself from everyone and also went to the bathroom. Inside the girls' bathroom, there was no one. Amy had already went and was washing her hands when Sally came in.**

**Sally glared at Amy. Amy keep on minding her own business and was about to leave the bathroom when Sally got in front of her and blocked the door. **

"**Listen you little b$h. You better stay away from my Sonic or else you will never see the day of light ever again", Sally warned her, malice shown in her eyes. Amy remained calm and told her in a cool voice. **

"**Look Sally. Sonic seems to be happy with you and I just want him to be happy. Therefore if he's happy, I'm happy. I am not going to ruin his happiness, so he's all yours".**

"**Your not as stupid as I thought you were. Good job", Sally smirked.**

**Amy tried to give a smile as she got out the bathroom passing her. The team was at the refreshments lobby trying to buy popcorn, soda, candy and other good stuff. Amy made sure that none of them saw her leave the theater. The ridiculous tears had found another way to come back and flood her eyes with the warm salty water. Once she was outside, she ran all the way home leaving a trail of tears behind. Sonic had bought a large popcorn and two sodas, he turned to see Sally come out of the bathroom seeming satisfied. He looked around searching for Amy , she was nowhere in sight. Sally hugged one of Sonic's arms. Sonic asked Sally where Amy was.**

"**You mean that pink s%, who cares about her. She went home. She said that she wasn't feeling well".**

**Sonic handed the popcorn and sodas to Sally.**

"**Your just a narcissistic , conceited** **piece of s$! I hate people like you. It's over. We're through".**

**He dashed off to the exit nearby.**

"**WELL, YOU'RE JUST AN A$$%*!", Sally shouted at him. Tails and his friends cheered Sonic on. Sally turned around and gave them an evil glare. They all looked away. Tails looked at his watch and saw that it was seven forty.**

"**Let's go! The movie is about to start!". They all ran with their refreshments and tickets on hand. There was a man checking the tickets by the door. Sally checked her pockets and found out that Sonic taken the tickets with him. She looked around her and saw a guy that seemed to be awfully rich. Sally walked over towards him and began to act all cute to get his attention. **

**He ran through the dim lamppost streets keeping an eye out for a pink hedgehog in a red dress. After five minutes, he found her outside of her house trying to unlock it and get in. She had unlocked the door and was about to step inside her house when out of the blue something grasped her hand. It hold her back, angrily she whipped around to see who was the person. She gasped when she realized that it was Sonic. Her mind screamed out to her to that he was a worthless jerk who was going to stomp over her broken heart and then it threw more insults about him. She took her hand out of his grasp and was about to slam the door in his face, but she couldn't close it. He was pushing it against her not allowing her close it. **

_Put to rest _

_What you thought of me _

_While I clean this slate _

_With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come _

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

"**Amy please listen to me"**

"**No!"**

"**I'm not leaving till you hear what I got to say".**

**Amy stopped wrestling with him with the door and let him enter her house. She crossed her arms and looked at him confused with her emotions, which was like a combination of fury and hurt. **

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself _

_And let go of what I've done_

"**Amy, I'm sorry the way I have treated you in the past years. No matter how many times I had hurt you with my words. You never gave up on me. I am such an idiot for not listening to my heart and going with the flow of what the popular people said. Our friends even told me that that Sally was a fake. …….."**

_For what I've done _

_I start again_

_And what whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends _

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

"……**..But, I was blind and stupid not to see that either, I really didn't love her. Besides, I broke up with her, she is only an arrogant leech. Amy Rose, I'm in love with you. If your mad at me and don't ever want to see me every again, I understand".**

_What I've done _

_Forgiving what I've done_

**The stillness between them seem to last for hours, making the atmosphere become very uncomfortable. Amy continue to hold on the stern expression, but she was really thinking about his words. **

"**I guess, this is goodbye then", Sonic said forlornly heading towards the front door. Amy just followed him to the door. Sonic wanted her to call him back, run into his arms and tell him that she also loved him. But, none of this happen. He was already outside of the house walking slowly to his house.**

"**Goodbye Sonic". He turned around and saw her waving at him farewell. She slowly closed the door. That was it, that was her last farewell. It meant that their friendship has died. Sonic took a deep breath trying to give oxygen to his heart that was slowly breaking in half. He reached up to his eyes and wiped away the water that was forming at the corner of them. He looked at the sky, the horizon off near the mountains caught his attention. The sun has already settled far in the West, casting beautiful colors of pink, red and purple up onto the sky above the horizon.**

_The end! :) _

_*****************************************************************************************_

_jk! :D........... keep reading^_^! _

**Suddenly, something pounced on him. Startled and baffled by this, he fell on the ground on his stomach. Whoever it was, was still clinging onto him on the back. He turned to face the person. The wide smiling Amy got closer to his face until both of the tip of their noses were touching. He stare into her vivacious jade eyes that twinkle in excitement. **

"**Think that you could get away from me that easily?", she teased. Sonic remained silent not knowing what to say or do. He didn't want to move at all, he wanted them to stay like that forever. Amy release her grip around him and got up. **

**She brightly yelled at him, " TAG YOUR IT!", darting off in the direction of his house. Sonic gave her a head start, watching her run off in the distance till she disappeared where the road curved off to the left. He got to his feet and dusted himself. In five seconds he was already behind her. He decided to let Amy have the chance to feel how it felt like being chased by the one you loved. Keeping at a steady pace running (it looked more like jogging) behind her, enjoying everything about her. Amy turned around to see where he was, she gave out a squeal and ran faster. Sonic picked up the pace trying to keep himself exactly behind Amy. The two giggling hedgehogs ran through the path of the dirt road that was surrounded by the forest with the horizon's charming colors shimmering far above the West. **


End file.
